leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS155
/ |title_ja=VS カブトプス |title_ro=VS Kabutops |image=PS155.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=13 |number=155 |location=Indigo Plateau |prev_round=Yikes, It's Yanma! |next_round=Notorious Noctowl }} or (Japanese: VS カブトプス VS Kabutops) is the 155th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Beginning the series of exhibition matches between the Gym Leaders at the Indigo Plateau are Brock, representing Kanto, and Jasmine, representing Johto. Brock calls his forward, declaring that it is the he protected at the Pewter Science Museum when it was under attack a year ago. At this stage, Jasmine is still choosing between her Pokémon. She calls out her two , her two and her Glitter Lighthouse guard, Amphy. After patting each of them gently, Jasmine decides to call forth Amphy. Misty, watching from the Kanto bench, is worried about Brock's chances of winning. Sitting next to her, Erika wonders what Jasmine's specialist type is, as she put out three s and two s before choosing who to start with. At that moment, Amphy is floored by an from Brock's Kabutops. It gets up but struggles. Retrieving Amphy, Jasmine declares to Brock that she also trains Pokémon as well. She thus calls forward what Brock thinks is an ; Brock responds by switching for his own Onix. Brock questions whether his Onix's opposite number is a mutation or a rarity, then, without warning, orders his Onix to its target. To Brock's bewilderment, his Onix begins to recoil from the impact. Mary, commentating on the battle, marvels at the powerful defense of Jasmine's Pokémon, and believes this is why she is called "The Steel-Clad Defense Girl". Suddenly, rocks begin to fall off Jasmine's Pokémon. It eventually shakes off its rocky disguise to reveal itself as an iron serpent. Jasmine, taking advantage of the confusion stirred among Brock and the Kanto bench, orders her Pokémon to use . Brock's Onix is knocked out, and Jasmine is declared the winner of the match. After Brock takes another look at his opposition, he is shocked to hear from Jasmine that her Pokémon used to be an Onix, and thus, evolved from an Onix. The revelation also shocks the audience, who realize that the victor is an entirely new species. Mary thus contacts Professor Oak, and he appears on the stadium screen to announce his research on the new Pokémon. Oak announces that little was known about the species in question until an instance of it was found and caught in the wild by one of his dependents, and thus the species will be officially recognized by the name of . Oak also hinted that after the relevant authorities are contacted, a may also be recognized, with and among those that will belong to the group. Jasmine then admits that because an unknown species would scare the audience, she deliberately coated her Steelix in rocks to make it look nicer. The scoreboard eventually updates, bringing the Johto team into an early lead. Major events * Jasmine defeats Brock in the first round, resulting in Kanto: 0 and Johto: 1. Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * Brock * Misty * Lt. Surge * Erika * Sabrina * Blaine * Falkner * Bugsy * Whitney * Morty * Chuck * Jasmine * Pryce * Clair * Janine * DJ Mary * Evan * Miles Pokémon * (Bach; 's) * (Antch; 's) * ( ) * (Brock's) * (Amphy; Jasmine's) * (Jasmine's; ×2) * (Jasmine's; ×2) * ( ; debut) * (Smea-Smea; DJ Mary's) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, Amphy is referred to by its Japanese name, Akari. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |es_eu= |vi=VS Kabutops }} de:Kapitel 155 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS155 fr:Chapitre 155 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA155 zh:PS155